1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic stuffed toys and more particularly pertains to a new therapeutic aid for providing therapeutic vapors to a child having cold symptoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of therapeutic stuffed toys is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,829 describes an apparatus for stuffed toy that provides a hot or cold compress for a child. Another type of therapeutic stuffed toy is U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,122 having an article of apparel having a stuffed toy secured thereto for an ornamental appearance. A type of vapor dispenser is U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,945 having a flat dish the is positionable under the nostrils of the user for providing therapeutic vapors to the nostrils of the user. A type of therapeutic medication dispenser is U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,869 having a pillow that is permeable by therapeutic gases for treating a user. A type of stuffed toy is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 50,649 showing an effigy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features having a reusable therapeutic member that is comforting to a child and inhibits direct contact of the child with the therapeutic member.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a body member that has an interior space that the therapeutic member is inserted into and the body member is shaped like an animal to comfort the child.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new therapeutic aid that provides therapeutic vapors to help relieve the cold symptoms of a child.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new therapeutic aid that has a body member that is comforting to the child.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member having a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space. The perimeter wall of the body member has a slot positioned along a front portion of the body member whereby the slot is for permitting access to the interior space of the body member. A treatment member is insertable into the interior space of the body member. The treatment member is designed for emitting therapeutic vapors through the body member for easing the cold symptoms of the child when the body member is positioned in a proximity to the child.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.